pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Decidueye
is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Sun and Moon. It is the Third and final evolved form of Rowlet. Biology Anatomy Decidueye is a tall, avian Pokémon that looks like an owl. The upper segment of its face is black with a thin, orange cover like a mask circling its eyes. It has orange pupils and a green hooked beak. The feathers covering its wings and back are light brown, while its body is fundamentally white with an appearance of a six pack. The three plumes at the tip of each wing are organized like fingers and have lighter tips. It has long legs, feet with two toes confronting forward and two in reverse, and short dim green claws. It tail comprises of three long, green leaves. On the front of its wings are a line of orange upside-down triangles pointing downward. It has a green leafy hood that covers its head and shoulders. Around the head, the hood shapes many pointed projections that stretch out over its face. It has a white plume with a red base reaches out from the highest point of its hood. On its chest is an orange X shaped marking made out of dead leaves with two vines. Pulling on the vines shuts the hood over Decidueye's face similar to a hoodie. Behavior By creating an elastic band from its wings and fire its feathers like arrows in tenth of a second, it can take down its opponents quickly. Unfortunately, its body is so large, thus it can't fly very easily. Natural abilities Evolution Decidueye is the evolved form of Dartrix as of level 34. It is also the final evolution of Rowlet. Game info Locations Pokédex entries |type2 = |gen = VII |sun=It fires arrow quills from its wings with such precision, they can pierce a pebble at distances over a hundred yards. |moon=Although basically cool and cautious, when it’s caught by surprise, it’s seized by panic.}} Stats Learnset Leveling By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Sprites |type2 = |smspr = Decidueye SM.gif |smsprs = Decidueye Shiny SM.gif |VIIback = |VIIbackf = |VIIbacks = |VIIbackfs = }} Trivia *By far, Decidueye is the only fully evolved Starter Pokémon to have its pre-evolutions' secondary type changed from to . *Despite official media stating its "surprising speed" Decidueye actually has one of the lowest Speed stats of fully-evolved starters. *Being based on the extinct Stilt-Owl Decidueye continues the trend of evolved Grass-type starters being based on extinct animals: Venusaur (dinosaur or dicynodont), Meganium (Apatosaurus), Sceptile (theropod dinosaur), Torterra (Ankylosaurus), Serperior (Titanoboa), Chesnaught (glyptodont) and finally Decidueye (Hawaiian stilt owl). Origin Decidueye is based on the Stilt-Owl, a Hawaiian owl genus that is now completely extinct, which its Ghost typing references. It may also take inspiration from the folklore character Robin Hood, known as a legendary outlaw who was known for his skill in archery. Etymology Decidueye may come from the terms "deciduous", referring to a type of forest and trees/plants whose leaves fall off seasonally, and "dead-eye/bulls-eye", marksmanship terms meaning someone/something is very accurate. Owls live in forests, and Decidueye's Z-move artwork (below) shows it with an arrow up to its wing. Gallery 724Decidueye Dream.png 724Decidueye Z-Move artwork.png sinister-arrow-raid-png|Decidueye Using Its Z Move Sinister Arrow Raid uk:Десідує Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Bird Pokémon